


OP圣诞礼盒装

by gattoindex



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 饲养梗拿来玩玩。和现实的TF玩具完全无关，纯粹是我胡扯的。售后模版来自APPLE CARE无CP，KUSO，带一点同人F女自黑





	OP圣诞礼盒装

**Author's Note:**

> 饲养梗拿来玩玩。  
> 和现实的TF玩具完全无关，纯粹是我胡扯的。  
> 售后模版来自APPLE CARE  
> 无CP，KUSO，带一点同人F女自黑

**一、开箱说明**  
感谢购买孩小宝公司出品的OP玩具系列！此款圣诞礼盒装为限量发行版，全球仅售1984套。该礼盒装内包括：  
1.玩具主体  
您可能随机获得以下产品之一：  
①仓库管理员版Orion Pax  
②数据管理员版Orion Pax  
③警长版Orion Pax  
④领袖版Optimus Prime  
⑤大帝版Optimus Prime  
2.标准配件包  
①能量块×6。正常情况下可保障产品6个月所需，之后可登陆孩小宝官网或授权店另行购买。  
说明：此为标准配置，特殊版本的额外配置详见内包装。  
②医疗包×1。内含简单维修保养工具，购买者可按照指南对产品进行包括清洁、上蜡、涂装修复、连接件紧固等日常保养和简单修理。  
说明：如出现指南未列明的故障，请联系孩小宝售后服务，切勿擅自修理，造成损失本公司概不负责。

 **二、内包装说明**  
该说明配合购买者所获得的产品版本。  
（一）仓库管理员版Orion Pax  
恭喜！现在您拥有了一个仓库管理员Orion Pax！  
根据该版本的角色身份，配备额外的能量块×24。  
该版本的Orion Pax体格较小，性格温和。如果您还购买了我公司出品的爱丽尔玩具，他们会自动开启恋爱模式，并提升对您的友好度。如果您还购买了我公司出品的迪恩玩具，并让他们进行互动，则Orion Pax对您的友好度将进一步提升。

（二）数据管理员版Orion Pax  
恭喜！现在您拥有了一个数据管理员Orion Pax！  
根据该版本的角色身份，配备铁堡档案馆场景×1。  
该版本的Orion Pax拥有极强的数据分析能力，请将配备的铁堡档案馆接入互联网，并让Orion Pax经常使用该场景，可扩充玩具的知识水平，为您讲解作业或解答奥数难题。如果您自称蓝霹雳并经常与其闲聊，将提升Orion Pax对您的友好度。

（三）警长版Orion Pax  
恭喜！现在您拥有了一个警长Orion Pax！  
根据该版本的角色身份，配备手铐桩×1。  
该版本的Orion Pax体型高大、战斗力强。拥有该版本的玩具后，您可以夜不闭户放心睡觉。如果您发现Orion Pax离开了，不用担心，那说明他正在附近抓捕罪犯。如果您还购买了我公司出品的议员版震荡波，他们将自动开启谈话模式，并提升对您的友好度。

（四）领袖版Optimus Prime  
恭喜！现在您拥有了一个领袖Optimus Prime！  
根据该版本的角色身份，配备限量珍品领导模块×1。  
该版本的Optimus Prime是我公司主线玩具。体型高大美观、智力过人、战斗力超群。您只需购买我公司出品的救护车、警车、大黄蜂、红色警报、热破等全系列汽车人战士玩具、各类TF武器配件，及方舟号场景，即可组成自己的汽车人战斗部队。如果您的邻居中有人购买了我公司出品的霸天虎首领版威震天玩具，则您将有幸目睹一场会持续几百万年的战争（非常遗憾您本人无法坚持到战争结束）。

（五）大帝版Optimus Prime  
非常抱歉！您得到的是一个非发行版的大帝Optimus Prime！  
因我公司内部管理问题，造成极少量该版本的Optimus Prime流入市场！该玩具极不稳定！危险性极大！  
如果您不幸获得该版本，切记不要与Optimus Prime有任何互动！请尽快逃离现场，并立刻拨打说明书附录中的紧急求助电话。孩小宝公司将迅速定位您的Optimus Prime，并将其回收。在此期间出现的人身危险、房屋损毁等问题，本公司将全额赔偿。

 

警告！！！  
某些假冒和第三方的能量块补充包及充电板可能设计不当，会导致安全问题及产品损坏。为确保您能够获得正品配件，我们强烈建议通过HMB在线及实体店，或正版授权经销商购买相关产品。

★更多疑难问题请登陆孩小宝官网-技术支持，或联系售后服务，我们将在12小时内回复。官网地址：www.hasminibro.com

★了解您的保修状态  
HMB Care为您购买的产品提供保修与技术支持，包括含在原销售价格中的售后保修以及单独购买的维修服务。如您的产品出现故障，请在线预约，并将产品邮寄给我们，或至最近的门店进行检测维修。无论哪种方式，我们都会确保您的产品恢复正常。  
您可通过销售序列号查询你所购买的产品保修状态

感谢阅读！  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**【孩小宝玩家俱乐部求助板块】**  
欢迎加入孩小宝玩家俱乐部，参与论坛交流，获得更多乐趣

Q：我的是仓库管理员Orion Pax。而且我还购买了爱丽尔和迪恩。前天早上OP说了句“他们会飞”，等我晚上回家，他们三个全都坏了！  
A：出现该情况可能是因为您的邻居中有人购买了我公司出品的P38版威震天玩具。该版本的Orion Pax对飞行物体有特殊好感，如果他看到飞行TF，会表示羡慕。一旦引起威震天注意，并让威震天发现那些额外配置的能量块，他将会攻击您的Orion Pax、爱丽尔、迪恩，并造成您的玩具损毁。请尽快购买我公司出品的钛师傅玩具。该玩具已加载TF维修升级技能，可以修复Orion Pax、爱丽尔、迪恩，并将其升级为Optimus Prime、艾丽塔、通天晓。

Q：我的是数据管理员Orion Pax。我发现他经常半夜溜出去，而且不愿意与我互动！  
A：出现该情况说明您的邻居中有人购买了我公司出品的震天威玩具。如果您希望中止这一状况，请购买我公司出品的限量珍品领导模块，并按以下流程操作：  
①向震天威的拥有者建议将其改名为威震天；  
②提议Orion Pax和威震天分别陈述其改变塞伯坦的想法；  
③当着威震天的面将领导模块交予Orion Pax。  
获得领导模块的Orion Pax将升级为Optimus Prime，并与威震天决裂。此后您的Optimus Prime与威震天将长期互殴，您可购买我公司出品的各类TF武器配件支持Optimus Prime作战。但随之出现的人身危险、房屋损毁等问题，本公司概不负责。

Q：天哪！ OP胸口有个大洞！！！哦，忘记说了，我的是警长Orion Pax。  
A：出现该情况说明您的邻居中有人购买了我公司出品的矿工版威震天玩具。按照该玩具的设计初衷，矿工威应该是热衷于写诗的文青。但由于程序问题，造成在某些特定条件的组合影响下，矿工威将转变为角斗威，并自动升级为霸天虎首领威。目前已知的触发条件包括：  
①矿工威的拥有者购买了我公司出品的撞针玩具；  
②矿工威的附近出现了我公司出品的荣格玩具；  
③警长Orion Pax的拥有者购买了我公司出品的罗迪昂警局场景及旋刃玩具。  
当威震天升级为霸天虎首领后，将会伺机攻击Orion Pax，造成该玩具损毁。请立刻购买我公司出品的限量珍品领导模块，并将其放置在损毁状态的Orion Pax附近。您的Orion Pax将自动寻获领导模块，并升级为Optimus Prime。此后您的Optimus Prime与威震天将长期互殴，您可购买我公司出品的各类TF武器配件支持Optimus Prime作战。但随之出现的人身危险、房屋损毁等问题，本公司概不负责。

Q：我同时购买了你们公司的OP礼盒和MEGA礼盒，拆开发现是数据管理员Orion Pax和汽车人Megatron。而且我还买了你们超贵的珍品领导模块、珍品13号矿！但无法对其中任何一个进行升级，现在怎么办？  
A：呃……首先感谢您购买我公司产品。其次，祝贺您获得了出现概率极低（几乎为零）的OP和MEGA版本组合。产品内测期间发现，由于数据管理员Orion Pax主张和平改革塞伯坦，汽车人Megatron主张和平经由共鸣，这一组合不存在激发对方升级的基础条件，造成领导模块和13号矿失效。请联系孩小宝售后服务，寄回上述升级配件（不影响再次销售），我们将无条件退款。

Q：发现我的数据管理员Orion Pax最近经常45°望天，面甲泛红，光镜飘忽，嘴里时不时在念叨一个名字“震天威”。而且不肯好好补充能量，也不愿意老实充电。  
A：出现该情况可能是您的OP处理器已经被黑客入侵。近期发现有一被称为F女的黑客集团，专门侵入我公司的TF玩具产品，篡改处理器程序，开启隐藏的Slash模式。请立刻联系孩小宝售后服务，我们将为您恢复玩具的出厂设置。

Q：救命！！！！！！！包装盒里是大帝Optimus Prime！！！！！！！！！！  
A：GPS定位中……定位成功——非常抱歉，由于您所在位置距离孩小宝紧急救援中心过于遥远，我公司人员可能无法及时赶到。  
如您无法逃离，并已被Optimus Prime捕获，我公司对随后将会发生的酷刑虐待深表遗憾。此种情况下，您获救的唯一机会是您的邻居中有人购买了教授版威震天玩具……


End file.
